El comerciante
by Pablochx
Summary: Olav nació en un puerto de mala muerte en el cual aprendió el oficio de comerciante naval, debido a ciertos sucesos decidió alejarse lo más posible del mar. Sin dudarlo por un segundo el compro una casa en ponyville… ¿Tomo la decisión correcta?


El viento que entraba por la ventana de la locomotora gentilmente jugueteaba con mi cabello, hacia ya dos días que me encontraba viajando… ¿mi punto de partida? Un puerto de mala muerte, ¿mi destino? Ponyville… ponyville… había escuchado tanto sobre el pero jamás puse una pata en ese pueblo, un lugar tranquilo en el cual descansar y quizás asentarme a vivir…

Un guardia de la locomotora se paro junto a mi asiento y dijo

-¿Nombre?

-Olav- Dirigí mi mirada al guardia y gentilmente le sonreí

-¿Destino?

-Ponyville

-Esta bien- Vi que el guardia anoto unas cosas para después devolverme la sonrisa- pronto llegaremos, por favor, asegúrese de no olvidarse ninguna de sus pertenencias, que tenga un buen día, señor

-Gracias, usted también

Lo único que traía conmigo eran dos mochilas, mi casa la había comprado hace unos meses atrás, una pequeña casa cerca de la plaza principal pero lo suficientemente grande como para abrir un negocio y no escatimar espacio.

Suspire de alegría y con ojos soñadores continúe observando el camino

/dos horas después/

Cuando comencé a visualizar casas todo mi ser se lleno de entusiasmo, una nueva vida…lejos del mar y sus peligros

Una vez que la locomotora se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron a paso firme camine hacia fuera de esta

Me tome un momento para respirar el puro aire del campo y contemplar la arquitectura rural que el pueblo poseía

Frente a mi, unicornios y ponys terrestre caminaban con tranquilidad, sin apuro alguno y tomándose su tiempo para hacer las cosas. Al elevar mi vista al cielo vi que algunos pegasos descansaban en las nubes.

Todo era tan…tranquilo y apacible que casi no podía creerlo. Era un cambio agradable. Puesto que me había criado en un puerto en donde los barcos no dejaban de llegar y por lo tanto el movimiento nunca cesaba, y durante mi adolescencia no había podido encontrar ni un momento de paz. Dado que a la edad de los quince años comencé a trabajar ayudando a los comerciantes, A veces ayudando a descargar sus mercancías y otras transportándolas a los locales.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho por azares de la vida conseguí mi primer barco… ¿mi tripulación? Amigos de la infancia y huérfanos los cuales no tenían a nadie en la vida salvo a ellos mismos, por lo tanto nada que perder.

Pero ahora me encontraba aquí y lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha quedado atrás.

Con entusiasmo sonreí y me encamine hacia la casa que había adquirido unos meses atrás.

Cuando pase por cerca de la biblioteca no pude evitar el detenerme a admirar el extraño edificio

-Curiosa arquitectura, parece como si hubiesen querido imitar la forma de un árbol- Detrás de mi escuche unas risillas al girar mi cabeza vi que unas pegasos tapaban sus bocas usando sus cascos- ¿se ríen de mi?

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo una vocecilla, al bajar un poco mi mirada vi que el dueño de esta era un pequeño ser violeta con crestas verdes- La biblioteca es un ARBOL, no se parece a uno

-Uh…

-Uhm, no te había visto por aquí antes, supongo que serás nuevo en el pueblo- El pequeño ser paso junto a mi evitando hacer contacto visual- Si necesitas algo ven a la biblioteca, aquí tenemos muchos libros útiles

Una vez que el pequeño ser entro al extraño edificio las palabras que había estado ahogando salieron de mi

-¿Me estaba hablando una lagartija violeta?

Tras quedarme observando la biblioteca durante unos minutos, sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí una vez más

-Ha de ser mucha emoción… vamos, no hay forma de que una lagartija me hable, a menos que sean una de esas odiosas lagartijas de la isla kumpy…malditas lagartijas- Masculle ante el recuerdo de aquella vez que un trabajo me había llevado a viajar a las lejanas islas de Kumpy

Al pasar por cerca de un lugar que parecía ser una confitería una pony de color rosa me asedio por completo

-¡Uh! ¡Tu debes de ser nuevo, por que yo conozco a todos en el pueblo y nunca te había visto antes por lo cual debes de ser nuevo!- Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella puso su casco en mi boca y continuo diciendo- ¡No me lo digas! ¡¿Eres nuevo?! ¡¿Verdad, verdad?!

Gentilmente di un paso hacia atrás y abrí mi boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la hiperactiva pony continúo hablando

-¡Déjame adivinar! Hmm... ¡¿Canterlot?! ¡¿Appleloosa?! ¡Haa! ¡¿Eres familiar de Applejack?! Nunca te había visto…- Una vez mas intente hablar pero como las anteriores veces volvía a ser interrumpido- ¡Uuh! ¡Ya lo se! ¡¿Eres familiar de Rarity?! ¡Pareces igual de estirado que ella! Pero en el buen sentido de la palabra

-¿Estirado?- Desde que había empezado la conversación era la primera vez que podía decir algo sin ser interrumpido

-¡Ya lo se! ¡¿Eres un familiar lejano de ella verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!- Ella me miraría y diría- ¡¿Tal vez te vuelves a reencontrar con ella después de varios años, verdad?! Shh, confía en mí, no le diré nada. No arruinare la sorpresa

-¿Pero de que hab...?

-¡Tengo una idea mejor!- Una vez mas volvía a ser interrumpido, tras suspirar me resigne a continuar escuchando las locuras de la hiperactiva pony, ella pego su rostro al mío y susurro- Te hare una fiesta para que puedas encontrarte con Rarity de nuevo, ¡Hay tanto por hacer! ¡Nos vemos luego nuevo pony!

Con la misma velocidad que había aparecido ella también se marcho. Me quede mirando el rastro de polvo que había dejado la hiperactiva pony, tras unos segundos dije

-¿Qué acaba de pasar y por que siento como si me hubiesen licuado el cerebro? Necesito una siesta… quizás no he dormido tan bien desde que Salí del puerto…

Tras unos minutos de caminata por fin llegue a mi casa, era tal y como en la foto. Un edificio hecho de madera y pintado de blanco por fuera, el techo era de tejas rojas. Un deleite para los ojos, tan solo sonreí y rápidamente entre al lugar

Era lo suficientemente espacioso como para abrir una tienda y comenzar a ser un comerciante de pueblo

/Treinta minutos/

-¿Señor, donde dejo esto?- Pregunto un unicornio mientras levitaba un jarrón frente a su rostro, al ver lo que sujetaba no pude evitar sentirme nervioso

-¡Por lo que mas quieras no lo vayas dejar caer! ¡Es muy valioso!

-S…si…

-Déjalo junto a la demás porcelana…ten cuidado, me fue difícil el conseguir ese ejemplar

-Si señor…como usted diga- Cuando el unicornio termino su trabajo el me observo y dijo- Creo que hemos terminado aquí. La mudanza fue llevada acabo sin ningún accidente, ¿Se encuentra todo, verdad?

-Veamos- Con la vista me asegure de que mis pertenencias estuvieran aquí, mientras repasaba cada una en voz baja iba diciendo- Los jarrones…también por ahí están mis libros…las joyas de la isla Kumpy… también esta mi sofá, la cama la llevaron arriba…huh…mi caja registradora esta por ahí y también están los ejemplares de seda traídos desde Arabia galopante…- Tras confirmar que todo se encontraba aquí volví a sonreír y dije- Buen trabajo, no me equivoque al contratarlos y como fuiste tan cuidadoso en tu trabajo te ganaste un bonus- De la mochila mas pequeña que traje conmigo saque un pequeña bolsita la cual tintineaba con el movimiento, al dejarla frente al unicornio este se me quedo viendo fijamente

-¿Es…en serio?- Al ver su expresión el sentimiento de que había hecho algo mal vino a mi, antes de que las cosas empeoraran me apresure en decir

-Lo siento… ¿Es una ofensa el dar propina en este pueblo? Realmente no lo sabia…he viajado mucho pero temo que las malas costumbres son difíciles de matar…

-No se equivoque señor, no es eso. Es solo que no es común que se de propina- El Unicornio hizo levitar la bolsita con monedas hasta su mochila- Se lo agradezco, que disfrute la vida en ponyville

-Eso hare, hasta luego- Tras cerrar la puerta tras el encargado de la mudanza me di la vuelta y como si de un potrillo se tratara me quede observando mi tienda- ¿Una nueva vida, eh?

/Al día siguiente/

Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de matar…era un dicho que continuamente les decía a mi tripulación. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a relamer el cielo matutino y con ellos también se daba inicio a mi primer día de trabajo como comerciante de pueblo.

Arregle mi cabello y procure el tener buen aliento, al observar por la ventana vi que por las calles del pueblo algunos de los habitantes daban inicio a su día.

Al observarme en el espejo dije con emoción

-Vamos Olav…es tu primer día de trabajo, no hay tiempo para holgazanear, hay dinero que conseguir y sonrisas que dejar al cliente

Tras asegurarme por cuarta vez de que las cosas estuvieran en orden en la tienda me encamine hacia la puerta principal la cual abrí por completo. Fuera de la tienda colgué un cartel que decía

'La tienda de Olav abre sus puertas, sean bienvenidos todos'

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, ¿me extrañaron? Por que yo si a ustedes. He aquí un proyecto el cual tenia en la cabeza desde antes de comenzar 'Capas negras' creo que cabe destacar que este Fanfic no tiene ninguna relación con 'Recién llegados' 'Capas negras' o 'El reencuentro'**_

_**Me encontraba aburrido así que decidí el comenzar a escribir de nuevo, intentare actualizarlo con regularidad. Así que, disfrutad de mi nuevo fic 'El comerciante'**_

_**Los personajes de My little pony no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**_


End file.
